The copper vapor laser (CVL) is one of a number of electric-discharged-excited metal-vapor lasers that are characterized by laser-transitions from an excited state to a low-lying metastable state. One of the problems which limits the continuous operational lifetime of a CVL is the gradual loss of copper which decreases the output and efficiency of the laser. This is an increasingly important problem which severely limits the economical adaptation of lasers to a laser installation of industrial scale. Copper loss increases the frequency of down time required to replenish the primary copper load within the laser.